


out of the blue

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: a world without [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, artist!mingyu, photographer!minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: The sun hadn’t yet risen, and the breeze was cool against his skin as he stretched beneath the sheets. He could smell the salt on the air, nearly able to taste the ocean with every breath he took. He opened his eyes, reaching a hand out next to him to feel for Mingyu, but his hand was met with cold sheets.It wasn’t the first time Minghao had woken up alone, and it wouldn’t be the last.





	out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanrenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanrenx/gifts), [daeum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeum/gifts).



> I wrote this in one sitting because of cinny's (nsfw!!) art which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/cinbin_/status/987986529644662785)
> 
> I wrote this in two hours and it's unbeta'd as heck I'm not sorry

It was the early morning breeze through the open bay doors that woke Minghao.

The sun hadn’t yet risen, and the breeze was cool against his skin as he stretched beneath the sheets. He could smell the salt on the air, nearly able to taste the ocean with every breath he took. He opened his eyes, reaching a hand out next to him to feel for Mingyu, but his hand was met with cold sheets.

It wasn’t the first time Minghao had woken up alone, and it wouldn’t be the last.

He sat up with a yawn, stretching and running a hand through his messy hair. It was long, and he’d need to get it cut soon. It was starting to get in his eyes whenever he was taking photos, which was where he drew the line, no matter how much Mingyu liked it long.

He blinked blearily into the dark of the night. He could hear the ocean below crashing into the rocks, the gentle lull of the rhythm almost enough to convince him to fall back asleep. Instead he rolled out of bed, picking up one of Mingyu’s dress shirts from the floor and throwing it around his bare shoulders, not bothering to button more than three of the buttons.

Their apartment wasn’t big. Nothing in Malta was spacious, but their studio apartment with a seashore overlook was enough for them, and as Minghao came around the bed he could see the light above Mingyu’s easel on, casting a warm golden glow over the features of his boyfriend as he fiddled idly with a paintbrush.

He was barefoot, clad only in a grey pair of joggers, standing on top of the drip sheet spread beneath his easel to catch drops and splatters of paint to save the wood floors of their apartment. It was unblemished for now, but Minghao knew that once Mingyu was done with this particular piece it would have paint all over the surface.

On his canvas was an unfinished painting of the coastline they woke up to each morning. There was a swathe of deep cerulean on the canvas, a loose interpretation of the color of the ocean at midday, while the sky was a soft robin’s egg blue, cutting a hard line of the horizon.

“It needs some brown,” Minghao said, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s waist from behind and leaning his head on his shoulder. “You don’t have the cliffs in yet.”

He could feel the breath Mingyu huffed out in exasperation. “I know. I don’t have the right blend yet, and the ocean is too flat. I need to mix more blues.”

Minghao hummed thoughtfully and fingered through the colors Mingyu had in his box of paints. He could feel Mingyu watching him curiously. It wasn’t often that Minghao offered opinions on what Mingyu was working on, but he seemed stuck and he was always able to help Minghao whenever he was blocked.

He selected two different shades of blue, releasing his hold on Mingyu to open up the tubes of paint. One was a bright azure, the other a deeper indigo. He pushed up the sleeve of one arm to keep the blue linen out of the way of the paints, and then squeezed out a dab of each color onto the smooth skin of his forearm. He swirled the colors together, careful not to mix them completely, just enough that the two colors were co-existing, harmonious.

“Maybe something like this?” Minghao asked, looking up at Mingyu.

Mingyu’s gaze was dark and burning, his eyes blown wide with desire, and Minghao’s breath caught in his throat at the intensity.

“Yes,” Mingyu breathed. He dropped the paintbrush in his hand with a clatter, large hands wrapping around Minghao’s waist and pulling him in as Mingyu kissed him, deeply.

Minghao’s arms wound around Mingyu’s neck, his fingers tangling in the silky black locks of his hair. Mingyu impatiently worked open the buttons of Minghao’s shirt, pushing the fabric off Minghao’s shoulders the second he could.

Minghao lowered his arms to allow the fabric to slide off him and puddle around his bare legs as Mingyu licked hungrily into his mouth. It was warm enough at nights that neither of them slept in much, leaving Mingyu bare except for his joggers and Minghao only in his boxers.

Mingyu pulled away, cupping Minghao’s face in his hands and humming thoughtfully. “Maybe if I mix some more colors I’ll get the blend I need,” he said.

“Uh, I’m sure you will babe,” Minghao replied, a bit confused. His eyes fixated on the smear of azure on Mingyu’s skin, right along his neck where the inside of Minghao’s paint-covered forearm had brushed as he’d wound his arms around Mingyu’s neck. It looked almost bruise-like against the burnished gold of Mingyu’s skin.

He didn’t notice the paints in Mingyu’s hands until he was squeezing them out onto Minghao’s bare chest, and he yelped as the cool paint hit his skin. “Gyu, what are you doing?”

Mingyu smirked, smearing paint across his palm and pressing it to Minghao’s chest, his fingers curving up to press over his collarbone, pulling it away to reveal an indigo and azure handprint. “I’m mixing my paint,” he said, right before he leaned down and sunk his teeth into the skin of Minghao’s neck, making him gasp.

Minghao could feel the paint smear across his skin as Mingyu’s hand slid down his ribs and around his waist before palming his ass, pressing their hips together and grinding against Minghao with intent. He gasped at the sensation, reaching down to tug off his boxers, then Mingyu’s joggers, with his clean hands before they got paint on _all_ their clothes.

His boxers would probably forever have Mingyu’s indigo handprint on the ass, now.

Mingyu groaned as Minghao pulled his face away from his neck to kiss him, biting at Mingyu’s full lower lip. There’s paint smeared on both of them now, and Minghao rubbed his hands through the paint that’s transferred from the blobs on his chest to Mingyu’s as he wound an arm around Mingyu’s neck, the other going to Mingyu’s elbow as Mingyu kneaded his ass with his hand.

Minghao gasped into the kiss as Mingyu brushed lightly against his hole with his fingers, his other hand coming up to tangle in the strands of Minghao’s hair as Minghao arched against him.

“Gyu,” he panted, separating from the kiss in favor of breathing. “You’re getting paint _everywhere.”_

Mingyu hummed, kissing down the line of Minghao’s jaw to suck and nip at his neck, just below Minghao’s ear. “You’ve always been my best muse,” he murmured against Minghao’s skin.

Mingaho dug his fingers into Mingyu’s shoulder as Mingyu teased more insistently at his hole, gasping when Mingyu slipped a finger in, just slightly. “Go get the lube, you heathen,” Minghao grumbled, more turned on than he probably should be at Mingyu’s insistence.

Mingyu huffed a laugh into his neck before releasing Minghao and wandering back over to their bed to swipe the lube resting on their nightstand.

“Wow,” Mingyu breathed, once he was standing in front of Minghao again. His eyes flicked up and down Minghao’s body like this was the first time he’d seen him naked.

Minghao huffed, resting a hand against his hip. “Are you gonna fuck me or what,” he said flatly. They were both hard, the look in Mingyu’s eyes hungry, and Minghao _wanted_ him so much. He always did, and he had a sneaking suspicion he always would.

Mingyu’s eyes went, if possible, even darker with lust than they already were. “Get on your knees, babe,” he demanded softly.

Minghao rolled his eyes, but complied, making sure he was kneeling on the drip sheet and not getting paint on their floors. Instead of bracing his weight on his hands, he lowered himself onto his forearms, allowing his back to arch in the way Mingyu could never resist.

Mingyu’s hands stroked along his sides, down his spine, up the back of his thighs, tantalizing Minghao and making him hum with pleasure. He jolted when Mingyu licked at his hole, moaning softly at the sensation before he could swallow the sound down. He was distantly aware of the sound of the lube clicking open before a slick finger was pressing into him.

They did this frequently, and while neither of them were picky about who was on the bottom, Minghao found that when Mingyu was stuck on something he preferred to take Minghao apart piece by piece, and somehow that usually got him unstuck.

Despite the fact that Mingyu had fucked him yesterday and he was still slightly loose from that, he still took his time, fingering him open until Minghao couldn’t help but whine softly with each press of the calloused tips of Mingyu’s fingers to his prostate. Mingyu littered soothing kissed along his spine as he slowly worked three fingers in and out of Minghao at an agonizingly slow pace.

Mingyu’s other hand came around, smearing paint across Minghao’s hip, to stroke his cock in time to his fingers thrusting in and out. Minghao shivered at the sensation. Mingyu’s hands on him, _in_ him, was one of his favorite things, and he was certain nobody else would ever be able to do for him what Mingyu could.

Not that he’d ever _tell_ Mingyu that, of course.

Minghao let Mingyu continue what he was doing for a while longer, enjoying the way he gently teased at the head of his cock until it became too much all at once.

“Move,” he gasped out, getting his hands under him and pulling himself off Mingyu’s fingers. He turned around to face a startled looking Mingyu, who looked like a confused puppy kneeling on the ground before Minghao.

“What—” he started to say, just as Minghao leaned forward to kiss him deeply, biting at his lips and tugging as he pushed Mingyu onto his back.

“Lube,” Minghao demanded, breaking off the kiss in favor of sucking a deep mark against Mingyu’s collarbone.  

Mingyu all but shoved the bottle into Minghao’s hands, and Minghao used the hand that didn’t have dried paint on it to slick up Mingyu’s cock, ignoring the broken moan that slipped from Mingyu’s lips as he did so.

It was nothing to how loud Mingyu was as Minghao slowly slid down his cock, hissing at the sensation of being full as his hips came to rest against Mingyu’s thighs. Like this, with Mingyu spread out beneath him, panting and overwhelmed, was how Minghao liked it best.

“So beautiful,” Mingyu breathed as Minghao began to rock his hips slowly.

Minghao wasn’t sure if Mingyu was referring to him or the paint smeared across both their bodies now, but he’d take it either way. He braced one hand on the floor behind him, using the arch of his back to rotate his hips in a slow grind around Mingyu’s cock, enjoying the way it put pressure on his prostate immensely.

One of Mingyu’s hands gripped at his thigh, smearing more indigo along the muscle there as the muscle moved when Minghao did. It was filthy and satisfying and _perfect,_ the way Mingyu’s cock felt inside him only making it better.

Without warning, Mingyu growled and planted his feet, thrusting up into Minghao suddenly and making him cry out at the feeling of so much friction inside him. He nearly overbalanced, reaching one hand out uselessly to try and rebalance. Instead of meeting empty air, his hand met Mingyu’s palm as Mingyu reached a hand up to steady him.

Minghao wrapped his fingers tightly around Mingyu’s and threw his head back, meeting each of Mingyu’s thrusts with his own downward strokes and making them both moan. He can feel the coil of heat in his stomach winding tighter, feel the shake of his abs as he rolls his hips down onto Mingyu’s, and he can feel the way Mingyu’s thighs begin to shake slightly beneath his ass.

He’s close, and he knows Mingyu well enough to know he is too.

He clenched around Mingyu purposefully on his next thrust, just to watch the way Mingyu’s eyes pinched shut in pleasure. What he wasn’t expecting was for Mingyu’s hands to spasm, one around his thigh and the other around Minghao’s own hand, as he came with a hoarse shout.

Minghao moaned at the feeling of Mingyu pulsing inside him, the feeling of his fingers digging into the flesh of his thigh hard enough to bruise as he came. He grinded against Mingyu, pressing his cock right into his prostate and gasping as the pleasure zinged up his spine.

Mingyu reached up with his paint-smeared hand to jerk Minghao off, but Minghao knocked his hand away with a huff in favor of jerking himself off. He didn’t want to have to clean _paint_ off his cock, of all things. Mingyu laughed breathily and returned his hand to Minghao’s thigh, his chest heaving as Minghao came a few stokes later, his cum mixing with the smears of azure and indigo on Mingyu’s torso.

With a sigh, he collapsed forward onto Mingyu’s chest. Normally he’d avoid smearing his own cum against himself unnecessarily, but thanks to Mingyu and his paint he’s already got a mess to clean up, so he figured it didn’t much matter.

Mingyu’s arms wound around his torso, holding him tightly to him, and they waited for their breathing to even out together. Mingyu dropped feather-light kisses to any bit of Minghao he could reach—his temple, his hair, the tip of his nose, his eyelids as they flutter with the pleasure of the aftershocks still rushing through him.

This was Minghao’s favorite part of living with Mingyu. Not the insane amounts of sex they had, or the way they drifted from country to country together, going where their art took them. No, his favorite part of living with Mingyu were the moments when they basked in the familiarity of one another. The moments like now, when he could feel Mingyu softening inside him and their heartbeats were going at different but harmonious speeds. Those are the moments of intimacy that Minghao craved.

That he loved.

“Come on,” Mingyu said after a long while of them breathing together. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Minghao groaned as Mingyu slid out of him, letting Mingyu manhandle him into a standing position. Mingyu was always better at aftercare than he was anyway.

As they made for the shower, Minghao paused in front of the doors to their seaside balcony. The sun was just beginning to rise, lighting the azure ocean to a burning, vibrant blue gold. With a gasp, he lunged for his camera.

He was aware of Mingyu’s hands wrapping around his waist from behind, of Mingyu’s chin resting on his shoulder as he snapped a few pictures of the rising sun, but he didn’t say anything. He was too busy adjusting the colors and filters, intent on making sure he captured this moment exactly the way he wanted to.

“I love you,” Mingyu said, once he’d lowered his camera, content with his pictures.

Minghao turned in the circle of Mingyu’s arms, putting his camera down so he could reach up and run his fingers over the jut of his eyebrows, the strong slope of his nose, the sharpness of his jaw. He didn’t say anything back, but when he pulled Mingyu down to him to kiss him it sounded like _“I love you too,”_ and that was enough.    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to both Han and Cinny, who stayed up late just to wait for me to finish this. And also Cinny for her art. And Han, who supplied me with plenty of content to keep my writing...accurate. For science.  
> Love you guys <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
